The doctor said I'm fine -ON HOLD UNTIL NOVEMBER 2018-
by IamanAckerman
Summary: Mikasa, a sixteen year old girl with PTSD and depression is living with a boy named Eren Jaeger, who is very aware of her pain. Eren loves Mikasa, and seeing her in so much pain breaks his heart. Modern au. Please let me know if I should continue or not! Please R&R! Critiques are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly as it rose, and the birds tweeted softly. Everybody was having a good day.

Well, except for a girl in a house on Kako Street. She was curled up on her bed, her body under a soft blanket. She had a maroon scarf tied around her neck, which her face was buried in it. Her black hair was in her face, which she couldn't care less about.

She let out a long sigh, a sigh of raw emotion.

This girl was Mikasa Ackerman. She is a sixteen-year-old who was living with the Jaeger family, who took her in. She was homeschooled, not wanting to go to real school.

She was crying. Crying into her soft and small hands, which she felt had to carry the world. It was hard, very hard. Everybody kept putting more weight on her shoulders. So many expectations of so many people was stressful to carry.

Suddenly, the door creaked open. Mikasa tensed as the blanket was lifted from her head.

"Mikasa…are you okay? Breakfast is ready. Your meds are downstairs," a boy with brown hair and beautiful green eyes said to her, his voice soft.

"Okay…I'm coming…" Mikasa said, looking up at him. This was Eren Jaeger. He had been close to Mikasa ever since childhood. Despite having a short temper, he was very protective and caring.

Mikasa had a tear stained face. Eren took her hands, pulling her up to her feet. He gently pulled her downstairs, and she let him, her blue eyes gazing at him.

When they got downstairs, they entered the dining room. A woman with long black hair and brown eyes was waiting downstairs, sending Mikasa a soft smile.

"Hey sweetie. You okay?" she asked. Mikasa nodded.

"Yes Aunt Carla. Um…is Mira coming over today?" Mikasa asked, sitting down at the table and picking up two small pills. She put them in her mouth, swallowing them with water.

"She is," Carla answered.

Mikasa began eating scrambled eggs, looking down. Eren glanced over at her, worried.

At the age of nine, Mikasa had witnessed her parents brutally murdered. She was traumatized, extremely traumatized.

Mikasa had PTSD and also seemed to have a slight depression. She had been taking medications for it, and also had been seeing a therapist, Mira Sakima, for years now.

She rarely smiled, rarely laughed, and never really talked much. It hurt Eren to see her like this.

It tore him apart, because he knew. He knew she was hiding it. It was completely obvious, so obvious it was sad.

Suddenly, the doorbell went off. Carla walked to the door, looking out the peephole before answering.

"Hello Mira!" Carla greeted. The girl had long black hair that was died white on one side, and was braided to the side, and stunning eyes; the right eye was blue and the left side was hazel.

"Hey Carla. Is Mikasa awake?" she asked, smiling softly. Carla nodded, letting her in.

"Hello Mikasa," she greeted.

"Hello…" Mikasa said back.

"Would you like to go into the other room?"

Mikasa nodded. Eren stopped her before she left.

"What is it, Eren?" Mikasa asked.

"Mikasa…before you leave, I need to know you're okay."

"I am, Eren."

"Okay, Mikasa."

Eren let her hand go, feeling a pang in his heart. She wasn't okay. That was a flat out lie. She wasn't okay, especially not with that look in her eyes.

That sad look.

Eren waited for about forty minutes before Mikasa returned. He immediately got up, walking towards her.

Mira whispered something into Carla's ears before leaving, giving Mikasa a wave as she left.

"Mikasa…are you okay? You have a strange look," Eren said. Mikasa gave Eren a smile that he was sure was fake.

"The doctor said I'm fine, Eren. That means I'm fine."

Eren's heart sunk as she walked upstairs.

He wished she would stop hiding it. It was frustrating to know something is wrong, but having the subject avoided.

Carla looked over at Eren.

Eren sighed, slumping down on the chair.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Carla asked. Eren sighed once again, sounding angry now.

"She never tells me her feelings. I just…want her to stop using the stupid excuse of the doctor telling her she's fine. It…it makes me so angry that the doctors are drilling that into her head! She is obviously not fine, and is definitely not getting better! It's sad to see her smile like that…that fake smile…" Eren mumbled the last part. Carla gave Eren a sad look.

"Eren…Mira says that she's going to need to share a room," Carla said. Eren turned, surprised.

"She said that she's isolating herself from the world, and it's not helping. She's pushing herself away from everyone else, and it's dangerous to be in there alone for so long. I've never heard of anything like that, but…"

Eren nodded.

"It's okay, Mom. She can share with me," Eren said. Carla smiled.

"Thank you, Eren."

Eren walked upstairs.

"You make me so proud."

Eren found Mikasa was in her room. She was there all day, making Eren very worried, but he gave her space.

She only opened the door when it was sunset, before sitting back down on bed, picking up a container and taking a small pill, one that he never saw before.

"Mikasa? May I come in?" Eren asked. Mikasa looked over, nodding. Eren walked over and sat on her bed, right by her side.

"What kind of meds are those?" Eren asked.

"Oh, Mira gave them to me. They help with depression she says," Mikasa said casually, swallowing one.

"Mikasa…"

Eren hadn't realized he had tears in her eyes until Mikasa noticed.

"Eren…why are you crying?" Mikasa asked. Eren reached up, wiping his tears away.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

Mikasa opened her mouth, about to speak, when she suddenly yawned, feeling tired.

Eren looked at her, and noticed how she struggled to keep her eyes open. Actually, now that he thought about it, she had been looking tired all day.

"Mikasa…you should get some sleep," Eren stated worriedly.

Mikasa nodded, looking down.

"Yeah."

Mikasa climbed into bed, and Eren began to walk out of the bedroom, when Mikasa caught him by surprise.

"Wait! Can…you stay?" Mikasa asked, looking down with a blush. Eren looked at her surprised.

"Um, yeah. Sure," Eren said, walking over and lying by her side.

Mikasa gazed into his eyes, her eyes slowly closing.

"Eren…thank you…" Mikasa said, passing out. Eren took her hands and massaged them with his thumbs.

"Always, Mikasa. Always."

It was only a few hours of sleeping, when Mikasa's dream came. A horrible memory, one she relived almost every night.

Her dad opening the door and getting stabbed in the heart… Blood…her mother charging with a knife, only to be shot in the head.

Both collapsing to the floor, gasping for air, and watching their bodies fall lifeless.

Mikasa woke up with a horrible scream, tears flooding from her eyes. Eren snapped up, as he awoke.

"Mikasa! Are you okay?" Eren asked, turning to her. Mikasa shook uncontrollably, tears still dripping down her cheeks.

"Eren…My Mom…My Dad…they…they…" Mikasa said shakily, looking at her hands.

"Shhhh, shhhh…I'm here…" Eren said, pulling her into a loving embrace. He softly stroked her hair as she sobbed into his chest.

Eren's heart broke at the sadness she was expressing. It was horrible to see this girl fall apart in your arms. Eren was only coming to realize just how traumatized she was.

Eren gently kissed her forehead, rocking her softly in his arms. He rubbed her back, as she released a soft whimper.

When the crying had finally stopped, Eren pulled away slightly, holding her hands.

"Mikasa…listen…you are not okay. You can't convince me you are. I want to help. I want you to talk to me so that I can comfort you," Eren said. Mikasa looked down.

"I…I just…I don't want to trouble you…" Mikasa said. Eren stared at her in shock.

"What are you saying, Mikasa? That's what I'm for. You're our family," Eren said. Mikasa looked back up at him.

"But…I don't think there even is a way to make it better, Eren. I don't think this is ever going away," Mikasa said.

Suddenly, Eren cupped her cheeks, stroking them. Mikasa felt a blush rise up.

"I know, Mikasa. I'm not saying that it will go away, because I doubt it. But…Mikasa…I…I love you. I've loved you for so long, and I just want to be there for you," Eren said, blushing. Mikasa stared at him, happiness building up in her chest.

"Eren…did you just…?"

Eren nodded.

"I felt this way all along…"

Mikasa smiled. A true smile. A smile that Eren hadn't seen in years.

"Eren…I love you too," Mikasa said. Suddenly, the two leaned in, kissing softly. Mikasa felt more tears run down her face as she gently pulled away.

Mikasa curled up in Eren's chest, and slowly drifted back to sleep in his arms.

It was going to be okay. She was going to be okay. As long as she has Eren, she'll live. Because if she has Eren…

She can pull through anything.

 _Okay everyone! New chapter coming soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

Mikasa's eyes fluttered open. Mikasa felt the warm weight of a soft blanket on her legs and body. She also felt arms wrapped around her. She looked over, and her eyes softened.

Eren was lying by her, sound asleep. He was holding her as close as he possibly could, and she was tucked under his chin.

Mikasa let out a small smile before closing her eyes and sighing in content.

It had been a year since the two had admitted their feelings to one another. Mira would still come over for checkups, but she was happy to see Mikasa's improvement since Mikasa often locked away her fear and sorrow and insecurities.

Mikasa's pills had died down to only about three different kinds a day, and she was much happier now.

It was mainly because…

Eren and Mikasa were now a couple. Eren's constant affection and love and care was very comforting, and very needed.

And now that Eren and Mikasa shared a bedroom, he was always there to comfort her from nightmares, which she still had every night.

Eren's eyes opened, and he smiled when he felt the familiar soft black hair under his chin.

Eren looked down, and was met by dark blue eyes. Eren's eyes softened.

"Good morning, beautiful," Eren said, and Mikasa blushed.

"Good morning, Eren."

"Have you been awake long?"

Mikasa shook her head. Eren smiled in relief.

"Okay, good. C'mon! Breakfast is probably ready!" Eren said, taking Mikasa's hand and pulling her onto her feet. The two began to walk down the stairs.

"Did you have any nightmares this time, Mika?" Eren asked. Mikasa shook her head.

"No…thank you for worrying, Eren," Mikasa said wholeheartedly. When they made it down, the two sat side by side at the table, and began eating their soup, which was already laid out for them.

Mikasa sighed softly before leaning her head on Eren's shoulder. Eren looked over at her worriedly, and began stroking her hair, softly kissing the top of her head.

Mikasa blushed and closed her eyes.

"You okay, Mika?" Eren asked. Mikasa nodded as she looked down.

"Yeah…just not feeling well…" Mikasa said as she sipped her soup. Eren continued to look at her worriedly as the two ate.

After, Eren and Mikasa went to rest by the fire. It was a cold day since it was winter. Eren grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around them both as they watched the flames dance before them.

Mikasa cuddled close to Eren. After a moment, she set down the hot coco Carla had made her, and wrapped her finger around her scarf, pulling it over her nose.

This caught Eren's attention.

"Mikasa? Are you okay?" Eren asked.

Mikasa nodded.

"I just…I don't know…something just feels wrong…it's so…so… _peaceful._ Too peaceful. I just…have the feeling something bad is going to happen…" Mikasa said. Eren's heart sunk as he took Mikasa's hands.

"Mikasa…"

Mikasa looked at him.

"Listen…you're allowed to be happy. The world owes you that," Eren said. Mikasa blinked, confused.

"W-what do y-"

"You know what I mean. You don't need pain to equal out the happiness. You're allowed to be happy," Eren said. Mikasa looked down, thinking.

"But Eren…the only good things that have happened have come from sadness…what if…what if I lose you?" Mikasa asked sadly. Eren stared at her in shock, before wrapping his arms around her tightly, holding her close.

Mikasa's heart skipped a beat as she felt radiating warmth.

"Mikasa…listen. I'm not going anywhere. I'm never leaving your side. I promise. I promise I'll always be there, no matter what happens. So please, don't believe that I'll be gone. You'll never lose me. Never," Eren whispered tenderly, gently stroking Mikasa's back and shoulders.

A few tears streamed down Mikasa's face as she rested her head on his shoulder blade, allowing him to wrap her up in both his arms and blanket, and keep her safe.

She was safe with Eren. She was, and she always would be.

Because Eren was her shelter from the rain…

And her home.

And that was all she needed.

And so, she smiled. She smiled for the sake of love, and hope, and dreams, and a safe and happy future.

"Eren…I love you," Mikasa said, her voice soft and tender.

"I love you too, Mikasa," Eren said back, not letting her go.

And so, Eren and Mikasa cuddled by the fire, warm and safe in each other's embrace.

Behind them, standing by the couch was Carla, who was smiling softly.

 _'They love each other so much…I hope the best for them…and I pray they both stay safe. I pray with all my heart that they'll never be apart, and that Mikasa can heal from the horrors she endured. I hope they have the best future._

 _I'm so proud of them both.'_

 ** _Okay guys! So it's been decided that this is gonna be a ten-fifteen chapter long fanfic. I hope you all enjoy! Review to tell m your thoughts! A new chapter will be out soon! As for those who read all my stories…I will be updating all unfinished stories THIS MONTH, and have given myself the challenge to finish every single one that is currently on my list…by the end of the month (which is a LOT.)_**

 ** _As for those who haven't checked out my profile, here's some information: I take requests…as long as these rules are followed we should have no problem. 1. No requesting lemons, yuri, and yaoi please._**

 ** _2\. Since you are likely are gonna request SNK, i'll tell you my ships now: (PM me if you need to ask anything) For snk, it's Eren and Mikasa, Armin and Historia, Levi and Petra, One sided Jean and Mikasa, Annie and Bertholdt, one sided Reiner and Historia, and Connie and Sasha._**

 ** _And I'll tell you, I may refuse requests, but don't be shy to request them (because I will usually take them!) (You can also request if you want my friends Cheetah Girl (haven't introduced her yet) or Shortie Levi Lover should help me.)_**


End file.
